Beginning
by jemmac77
Summary: A new country. New people. A new beginning. It's Nessie's first move with the Cullens to an entirely different place. How will she cope? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE. BETTER INSIDE PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sooo i'm not too sure where this story is going to be going..... hopefully to good things!! LOL!! Its my first fanfic and so reviews would be great.... even if your gonna tell me its a pile of crap!! :P**

**I'm from the UK and I am gonna try soo damn hard to write mom instead of mum, but if i slip up.... then i'm real sorry!!! Anyways..... ENJOY.... **

**Jem :D**

Chapter 1 - Departure

RPOV

"Nessie..... Ness honey wake up, we've got a real busy day today!" My mom was sat on my bed, gently trying to coax me into consciousness, unfortunately for me. I may be one of the only ones in the house who need sleep, but thats besides the point. I groaned and rolled over, slightly opening my eyes and squinting when the sunlight hit. Too early. _Far _too early!

"Ness... Get up! Now!" Her tone turned slightly more aggressive, and soon I could feel her weight shift from my bed and she stood up to leave. "We have to be at the airport in three hours, so move!" Ugh... why did she have to be so pushy? I could hear my dad chuckle slightly downstairs at my thoughts. _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD DAD!_

Today was the day that we left Forks, Washington. My home for my entire life. For my entire 5 years of being. I may only be 5, but I look around the age of a 17 year old, and have the knowledge of someone much older. All of this something to do with the fact that I was half-vampire, doing something to my body to make me grow at some freakish rate. Oh, also, I was living in a house full of vampires. 8 to be precise. I know right. _Huge! _

So we were leaving. Leaving my Grandpa Charlie (human by the way) behind and the werewolf friends I had made. Our new destination? England! My Grandpa Carlisle had always wanted to go back there. Sometimes the cloud was almost as bad as Forks. A necessity for my family as there skin tends to sparkle like there are a million diamonds embedded into it when exposed to the sun. Me, however, I just glow slightly. Much less noticable.

"NESSIE, GET UP!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I guess I really should. I stood up and went to the shower, in an attempt to wake me up. Once I'd finished, Aunt Alice skipped into my room in the quaint, little cottage that Grandma Esme built my mom and dad when my mom was first 'changed'. I groaned, knowing exactly what this meant.

"Oh don't be such a baby Ness. You want to look your best don't you?" She had a major smile on her face as I sat down in front of my mirror in preparation to be Aunt Alice's life sized barbie doll! This was like Alice's heaven, she loved to be able to get hold of my hair, and my face, and my clothes - most of which she bought from swanky designer shops that I had never heard of.

Finally, I was ready to leave for the airport, to get on the plane that would lead me to a new place, new life and new people.

"Is Jake here yet?" Jake. Jacob Black. Now what can I say? My best friend. We've been inseperable since I was born, he's been like an older brother to me, but what I couldn't get my head round was how he was always there in a house full of vampires. I mean, he's a werewolf, well, shape-shifter. Vampires and werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies, but yet Jake was still there. Ah well, I had to say goodbye to him today. Seeing as I won't be able to see him for a week. Jake's gonna join us in England in a weeks time and stay with us for a bit. Man I had never been so excited in my life. Jake was, well, uh..... fuck it, Jake was _GORGEOUS! _Russet skin and jet black hair, muscles that any guy would die for and some serious height. Seriously, one hundred percent gorgeous. My dad shot me a look at that thought. He hated it when I thought of Jake like that. He gave a small grimace and turned back to my mother.

"He's just pulling into the drive. I could smell him from a mile off. I swear, why do we have to taint this new house with the smell of _dog? _Why not just leave him hear and let us all breathe the fresh air for once?" Aunt Rose had never liked Jake much, she always put it down to his smell, but he smelt fine to me. All woodsy and natural. Uncle Emmett was laughing, but was soon cut off when he got a slap on the back of his head from Rose.

Seconds later Jacob walked through the door of the main house where we had all met to make sure we had everything. He was like my own personal sun. He smiled at me. _Breathtaking. _That got me another pained look from my dad.

"Hey Ness! Gimmie a hug before you leave, I won't be seeing you for a whole week!" I ran up to him and he pulled me in for a giant bear hug.

"Uh... Jake.... Can't... Can't breathe... Jake!"

"Oops, My bad..." He put me down then and turned to say goodbye to the rest of my family before returning back to me.

"I'm gonna miss ya Ness, a week is a long time. Don't get into trouble okay?" He had a slightly amused expression on his face and I blushed - a trait that I unfortunately had to inherit from my mother - I had to admit, I did have a tendency to get myself caught in some sticky situations. Not good.

"I won't. Promise Jake. I'll see you soon." He bent down and hugged me again. kissing me on the cheek as he stood back up and I swear I heard my dad growl at Jake. _Woah Dad! Whats the growling for? I wasn't even thinking anything! _His eyes quickly shifted to Jake and back. Blink and you would've missed it. Then I understood, it wasn't me thinking the innapropriate thoughts, it was Jake. I saw his face darken slightly after but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well we should be getting going. Nessie, if you go with your mother and father. Emmett and Rosalie will go with Jasper and Alice and Esme and I will meet you all at the aiport." Grandpa Carlisle had that air of authority over him, he was respected and trusted and probably the most compassionate vampire you will ever meet.

Jake gave me a quick squeeze again. "I'll miss you" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Me too Jake, me too" I whispered back.

With that, we left. Leaving the infamous Cullen mansion, Grandpa Charlie and the wolves behind.

England better be worth it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think?? I rambled.... I know I did, most of this was unnecessary, but it was my first try at it.... Hopefully, other chapters will be more eventful and longer. I have a rough idea of where I'm gonna take this story.... but if anyone has any suggestions of what I could put in or any way I could make this better, then PLEASE let me know and I will try my hardest to do it if it will fit..... **

**You know what you need to do now??? Hit that button below and give me a review..... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Me again.... :D If your reading this then Thank you so so much! I really appreciate it! This next chapter is a bit of a filler at the beginning and may not be really necessary, but if you think so then don't hesitate to let me know. Learn from my mistakes.... Anyways....**

**ENJOY!!**

**Jem :D**

Chapter 2 - Settling

RPOV

Stansted Airport in the South-East of England. Busy. Understatement. We stood for ages around some carouselle type thing watching suitcases go round and round. Typical that it was my suitcase that came out last, but you wouldn't be able to miss it. Deep red with _Renesmee _sewn on the side. Alice had about 3 suitcases to herself. Everyone else packed the bare minimum, realising that we would be able to buy new clothes over here. Most of the furniture had been shipped over and should be at the new house by now.

I let out a sigh. _Well, now this will be fun! _Dad gave me a look as if to say "be good". I'd grown accustomed to those sorts of looks over the past couple of years. The only thing I had to look forward to was school. _Finally _my stupid growth rate had slowed down enough and I would be attending 'secondary school' - as the Brits liked to call it - for a year and then going on to college. They've decided that whilst here, I'm going to start out as Renesmee Carlie Cullen - 16 year old, Year 11 student in East Anglia. Simple enough. I was so excited to be able to get out of the house and be with other people my age - well, sort of.

Carlisle had already sorted out cars for us to have. Unfortunately, I had to wait another year now to get my licence and even then I don't think dad would let me anywhere near a car for the first few months. With that, he looked at me and gave me a small smirk, confirming my suspicions.

"Oh come on dad, please! Just because I've had a few mishaps involving cars before." I tried my best puppy dog eyes that most people couldn't resist, but he just looked at me, completely unfazed. The only answer I got, was a slight shake of the head.

All of us climbed into our selected cars, Emmett got another Jeep, Alice and Jasper decided to get a Bugatti Veyron and Dad went for a Ferrari F430 Spider. Not extravagent at all! All the other cars were at the house already. The drive was short. And green. Sort of like Forks but British! Passing signs with names of places I had never heard of before. I may know things beyond my years but Geography had never been a strong point. We drove through a narrow line, about a mile long, and saw something that could never be classed as just a house. It was amazing. Similar to our old home in Forks. A glass wall at the back and simple decor, a forest at the back of a nice sized garden which apparently had a large variety of animals to keep us happy. Of course Uncle Emmett wasn't too happy about leaving the mountain lions and bears behind, but he would just have to live with it.

Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme and Mom all bounded up to me.

"What do you think Ness? Lovely isn't it?" Mom asked. I couldn't deny that. It was stunning, all clean and grand. Before I knew it, I was being pulled through the door and up the spiral staircase, dragged through a long corridor and pushed through a door. I stopped when I got inside, immediately knowing that this was my room. Red. _Everywhere! _It was incredible. A red feature wall, red cushions and even a red egg chair that I've wanted for so long! I squeeled when I saw it and ran, throwing myself in the chair. I immediately found myself wondering if Jacob would like my room, he always knew I had a bit of a thing for red, but that was only when I found out it was his favourite colour. I heard dad breathe a heavy sigh at my thoughts.

"Oh... My... God! I LOVE it. Thank you so much guys!" Uncle Emmett appeared in my doorway then. He saw me in my chair and grinned from ear to ear, he'd always wanted one of these too, he said they looked cool, he was just like a big kid.

"YES! You got the chair!" He came and give me a high five before examining it. "So how come Nessie gets one Rose but you won't let me have one?"

"Because I said so Em. If you had one that would mean it would go in _our _room and I am never going to allow that!" She said, with obvious disgust towards my chair. I just laughed. Emmett had his mouth hanging open in mock horror.

"Uh! I'm offended Rosalie!" I said between laughs.

Five hours later and everone was pretty much unpacked with their vampire speed. It was then that my phone started ringing. I could hear it, but it was nowhere to be found. Just as it rang, Alice ran to my door with a big smirk on her face. Oh god, this was going to be interesting, she must've seen what was going to happen, even though I was a bit blurry fo her. My future wasn't so clear as the others. She walked into my room and simply pulled out my phone from my jacket pocket that was hanging up, and handed it to me, still with that smug look on her face. I heard a crash from downstairs and my dad cursing under his breath.

"For god sake Alice, why now?" He shouted up the stairs, although he needn't have said it any louder than a whisper, everyone had extra good hearing.

"Because Edward! That's just how it's going to be! It's not my fault. Now answer the damn phone Ness!" She trilled.

Hesitantly I answered the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ness.... I've got something I need to tell you... It's pretty important."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy..... :D**

**So I rambled again there, but I really want to try and show everyones personalities first. I want to get as much drama as possible into this story so I'm starting early on. LOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED.... IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH... Thank you!!!**

**Press that button below and tell me what you think about this chapter!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okaaay, so here's Chapter 3..... The start of the actual story..... hopefully things will pick up now and it will get a lot more interesting!!**

**Anyways..... ENJOY!!**

**Jem :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly... Nothing of this is mine.... It all belongs to Miss Stephenie Meyer.....**

Chapter 3 - Confessions

RPOV

"Hello?"

"Ness.... I've got something I need to tell you... It's pretty important."

"Jake? What is it?" He sounded nervous. Dad was throwing some major fit downstairs. What the fuck was his problem?

"NESS! Mind you're language!" He shouted. _Well maybe if you stayed out of my head then you wouldn't have to hear this language!_

"What's up with your dad?" Jake asked down the phone. Seriously, I wish he would just get on with it and tell me what was up.

"Nothing, just being his usual, jubilant self. Anyway... what have you got to tell me Jake? Is everything okay?" Jeez I hope it's nothing bad. Please say things are fine back home.

"Yeah, yeah Ness everything's all good back here, but listen, there's something I need to _ask_ you really. And I need you to answer me truthfully, and I really didn't want to do this over the phone but I had to. It was eating me alive not knowing Ness, it really was. I had to know. I _have _to know. Edward will probably kill me for asking you this so early. But you have no idea how hard it is for me Ness." I giggled as he continued rambling. Hardly taking a beath as he rushed through his words. "What?" he asked me.

"You... take a breath Jacob. What do you need to know?" I was hoping it would be something simple. But by the way he was talking, this was going to be complicated.

"Okay, here goes. Ness.... Uh, how do you.... uhm.... okay. How do you feel about me?" I gulped. Not really knowing the answer to that myself. These past couple of months I've always wondered if there ever could be something more between Jacob and I. But then I'd always think it was impossible. Jake was my best friend. But when he hugged me, or held my hand or even when he kissed my cheek... I always had this thought that it wasn't enough.

So how should I answer? "Uh... Jake... You know how I feel about you.... I love you, you know that." I couldn't help but think that those three words 'I love you' did in fact mean more than friends to me. I knew it then. I loved Jacob Black. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was in love with Jacob Black.

Something else smashed downstairs and I heard dad walk out, mom was trying to follow him and calm him down. No doubt Jasper was trying too.

"Ness... Is that... What do you mean that you love me?" He knew! Shit! Jake knew that I loved him. I had to tell him. I could either tell him and then have him feel the same way too, or tell him and possibly lose a best friend. Hmm... I remembered when he'd said goodbye to me, how my dad had growled at him, maybe it was because he was thinking something he shouldn't have.... about me? There's only one way to find out. I had to tell him how I felt.

I took a few deep breaths. I was about to tell Jake that I was in love with him.... over the phone. But I need to do it.

"Jake, I... I think... No, scratch that. Jake, I _know_, that I'm _in _love with you." I waited for him to say something. Seconds ticked by. I could hear him breathing down the phone so I knew that he was still there. Oh god, I'd messed this up. He doesn't think of me that way at all. Now I'd lost Jacob-

"Ness, I'm in love with you too." Wha- Wait? Did he just say that? Oh.... My.... God! I actually screamed I was so happy. I needed to see him, to hug him, to kiss him. But then realised he was thousands of miles away in a place where I longed to be. He laughed at my reaction.

"Jake you have no idea how great it was to hear you say that."

"Same Nessie, but are you sure? Man I can't believe I'm doing this over the phone! I'm such a jerk."

"Jacob Black! You are not a jerk... Don't say that!"

"Sure, sure Nessie!" He laughed and it felt so good to hear him laugh. Oh god I needed to see him.

"Ness I'm gonna see if I can get on an earlier flight. I have to see you. I've got to go, Seth's here. Bye Ness, I love you."

"I love you too, tell Seth I said hi and that I miss him! Bye..."

"Will do Ness." The line went dead. I missed everyone, not just Seth. Jacob's entire pack and Sam's pack. Leah especially. To everyone's surprise, Leah and I became pretty good friends in the past year and I sure do miss being able to talk to someone about girlie things outside of my family.

My dad cut me off my train of thought with his shouting. "I knew he would Bella! How could he? We had 5 years.... 5 tiny years with her and already he claims her as his own. To be honest, I couldn't care less if she is his imprint, he said he would wait, give us some more time with our little girl Bella, but now he thinks he can take her from us! Why does he always want to take away my girls Bella? Why?" I was officially confused. Imprint? What the hell was that? What does he mean take away his girls? PLURAL? Dad must've heard me contemplating his words because the next thing I know, he's standing in front of me, staring at my face seriously.

"Daddy. What's- What did you mean? Whats an imprint? Your girls? Tell me dad! What's going on? You're all hiding something from me and I want to know NOW!" I could see the pained look on all of their faces.

"Nessie, honey, I really don't think that it's for any of us to explain. I think you should let Jacob do it when he gets here." Rosalie obviously hated the fact he was coming at all, but I couldn't care less who told me, I just needed to know.

"I don't care who tells me Aunt Rose, just tell me!" I was really starting to get pissed off and I think Jasper could tell because a wave of calm passed through me just seconds later.

"Fine! Ness if you really want-" Dad was interrupted by mom.

"Edward? I really don't think we should."

"Bella, she really ought to know love." He stared at her with an intense expression and you could tell they were having one of their really strange 'silent' conversations. In the end my father nodded.

"Okay, we will tell you one part, but it is Jacobs duty to tell you the other." I nodded at my father. _Okay dad. Hit me with it. _The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly at my thought.

"Honey, I think I should explain. You see, a long time ago, your father, he left me, when I was human of course, he thought it was what was best for me." I saw my dad wince at those words, he must regret it. He looked at me and nodded. "Well, I was a mess, so, I went to Jacob. He helped me, Nessie. He distracted me from the fact that Edward was not there. Please remember baby that this was before you were born, okay? Well, Jacob, he sort of, he developed feelings for me..." Hold on... WHAT?

"What sort of feelings? Did, did he love you mom?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS... LOVING THEM! Hopefully this chapter starts off the story.... Dont worry, this isn't going to be a typical Jake and Nessie story! At least I hope it doesn't turn out that way.... I have an idea... lets just hope I don't get sidetracked! LOL!!**

**Well.... you could all make me extremely happy and press the button below, leave me a sentence or two... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. It means so much to me! Just keep them coming! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter..... Things should start picking up now!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, not me unfortunately! :-(**

Chapter 4 - Revelations

RPOV

"Well, Jacob, he sort of, he developed feelings for me..." Hold on... WHAT?

"What sort of feelings? Did, did he love you mom?" I was in shock. The thought of my Jacob, with my mother. It made me shudder. I could tell by the look on my dads face that he wasn't too happy about it either.

"He said he did. But Nessie, you have to understand, it was before you were born, I was a mess. It's nothing compared to what he feels about you. Tell her Edward."

"She's right honey, I can read his mind remember. The way he feels about you is immense, the feelings he had for your mother were insignificant. As soon as you were born, the feelings just disappeared. He laid eyes on you and that was it." So Jake had loved me since I was born. But isn't that kind of sick? Dad laughed at my thought. "Renesmee it's not like that. He loved you as a big brother or an uncle, and then, it changed, like how your feelings changed too..." Oh, okay so this all makes sense now, but seriously? My mother?

"Did he kiss you?" I asked my mom I'm not sure if I really wanted to know. If he did, then okay, they kissed, it's in the past. However, how would I feel knowing that my mom had kissed my boyfriend? Ugh... I shuddered at the thought. Mom looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"We did kiss, twice. The first time, I punched him in the face and broke my hand. The second time, he sort of tricked me. Making it out that he might die because he may not try as hard when fighting that army of newborns. But that one was mutual. That was when I realised that I had feelings for him too-"

"Hold on! WHAT? You loved Jake back?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing compared to how I loved your father. But thats in the past now. I don't love him that way. I love him as if he were a brother."

"Right.... right.... okay.... yeah. What happened then?"

"Jake was determinedto fight for me. He gave me an option. Be with him and lead a mortal life where I could stay with my family. Or, be with Edward, eventually be changed and lived forever."

"So, you chose dad. What did Jake do?" I was surprised at how calm I was. Maybe Jasper had something to do with that, but I no longer felt like I could be angry.

"Ran away." Seriously? "He came back at our wedding. He'd been gone for 6 months. I had you and everything changed."

"Why would things change if you had me? Surely they should be worse, not better?"

"That bit is for Jacob to explain to you, like we said." My dad answered for me.

So, they kissed twice, my mom loved him, he loved her, but she loved dad more than Jake so chose my dad then got married had me and now I'm going to be going out with Jake, the guy who had once loved my mom and kissed her. My dad smiled slightly and nodded. Woah this is a lot to take in. But I couldnt't be mad. It's not like I could be pissed off because Jake had had a girlfriend before me. He's 21 for fuck sake, it's expected. I wasn't even born. Just remember that Nessie, you weren't even born. Dad was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. He didn't even yell at me for mentally swearing. He looked at me then, as if to say "not yet I havn't".

I had to laugh. Everyone was probably expecting some sort of outburst from me. But I couldn't do that. It wasn't right. Anyway, I had other things to think about now. School started tomorrow and Jake would be here soon. I needed food and a good nights sleep. Tomorrow... I'll be entering the world of the unknown! I don't know what British people wear or eat or anything like that. All I know is that they talk different. Man, I really need to get out more! As if Grandma Esme could read my mind, she took off down the stairs, shouting "Dinner will be ready soon" as she went. I laughed, glad that the awkward conversation was over.

But there was one thing still playing on my mind. "So dad, you think Jake's gonna take me away from you?" He nodded, slightly embarrassed. I had to feel for my family. Usually parents would have a lot longer than 5 years to come to grips with their children growing up and getting boyfriends or girlfriends. I guess it just happened so fast. But how could they think that Jake could take me away from them? I loved them. All of them.

"Dad, Jake could never take me away from you guys. You're my family and always will be, that's hardly going to change is it?"

"I know Renesmee. But it's hard to think of you as anything other than our little girl. You grew up so fast and don't want you to leave us so early." I was shocked. He honestly thought that I would leave them? I'd only been on this planet for 5 years and he thinks I'm experienced enough to just go? The only places I've lived in are Forks and now Cambridgeshire.... "Exactly Renesmee, _you _may not be experienced enough to leave, but Jake definately is. Just look honey, he's leaving his dad and his pack to stay with us. It's a big step."

"Yeah, but Jake gets to go back. It's not like he's permanently going to be living with us." Dad let out a sigh.

"I guess not. Lets just leave it for now, okay?" I agreed.

After dinner, I went to my room for some peace. Honestly, it was so hectic downstairs. I needed some time by myself, to mentally prepare myself for school tomorrow. At least I wouldn;t be alone, mom, dad, aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were all coming with me. Family support. Oh god now I was really nervous.

After hours of sitting in my room reading and thinking, I was shattered. I changed and climbed into bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

**The next chapter will all be about their first day at school. I'm thinking of doing a bit from Edwards POV to try and get some thoughts from people in there. I'll have a try and see.... Chapter 5 being written as we speak!**

**Hit that button below and let me know what you think......**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N First chapter about Nessie at school......**

**I did try Edwards POV, but I'm not sure if it worked, let me know..... **

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer....**

Chapter 5 - New Comers

EPOV

_Oh. My. God. Look at them!_

_Nice cars..._

_Fitties.... I bet I could get one of them girls in bed by the end of this term._

_Man, look at him with the bronze hair...._

This was getting ridiculous now. We had simply stepped out of our cars in Cambridge Community College's car park, ready for our first day, and already the looks and thoughts were driving me insane. I swear if one more guy imagines himself in bed with my Bella or Renesmee I wouldn't be responsible for my actions.

_It's the new students. Maybe we could be friends. They look like nice people._

_Oh no. What am I going to do? I havn't handed in my History coursework yet. Mr James is going to flip._

I looked over to where the reasonable thoughts were coming from and saw a group of about 4. Maybe if I tuned out everyone else out and focused on them, things may not be so bad.

_Edward dude, whats the thoughts like so far? _Emmetts voice broke through the others.

"Just as usual..." I mumbled, low enough that only the 7 of us could hear. Emmett laughed, understanding how the thoughts of these teenagers could be nothing more than sex related.

We passed the staring students and went to the reception.

"Hi. We're the Cullens and Hales. New here today." I asked the woman. She looked around mid fifties. Grey hair and pursed lips. She looked up to see my face and I had to struggle to keep myself from laughing.

_Oh... My... Goodness. They are stunning. They are only 16? Far too young Susan. Stop this._

I thought I'd play with this for a bit and gave her my most dazzling smile.

"Urm, yes. Here are your timetables. American?" She stuttered.

"Yes, we just moved here from Washington." I took the timetables from her and handed them out. I managed to get Renesmee with at least one of us in each of her classes. I could hear her nervousness in her thoughts. Maybe the surprise she'll be recieving after school will cheer her up a little bit....

We each recieved a map and memorised it before we had to go. Bella had first period Geography with Renesmee, whilst the rest of us had History and French. Though most of us were already fluent.

RPOV

Oh dear god. I have never been so nervous in my life. At least my family was with me. Mom came with me to Geography. Getting looks of awe from all of the guys and looks of jealousy from most of the girls. We enterd the classroom and every set of eyes rested on us.

"Aah, you two must be two of the new students. I'm Mr Sawyer. Would you two like to introduce yourselves to the class?" He asked in a thick British accent.

Luckily, mom went first.

"Hi, my name's Bella Cullen and this is my sister. We've just moved here from Forks, Washington." Mom, nudged me in the side as if to tell me to talk.

"Hi... urm, my name is Renesmee, but everyone just calls me Nessie."

"Very well. If you would like to take a seat at the back there and I'm sure you two will catch up with the missed work." Everyones gazes following us as we took our seats at the back of the class.

"Flick, look at her! Gorgeous! It's not natural I swear... Shall I go and talk to her?" I could hear whispers but this one stood out the most. I turned and saw a girl I recognised from my English class. She was in a group of about 6, but only whispering to one.

"Go on, I want to know what's going on! Why are her brothers and sisters kissing each other in the canteen? Freaky don't you think?" Shit. I'd forgotten about this. Everyone probably just thought we were all brothers and sisters and yet Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were sat there 'canoodling' in the corner. They must've heard the whispers too and stopped, staring at me from across the room whilst I paid for my food. Just then the two girls walked over to me.

"Urm, hi. My name's Lucy, we have English together. This is Felicity, but everyone calls her Flick. We were wondering if you would like to sit with us for lunch? Of course if you want to sit with your.. uh... family, then we don't mind." Felicity, typical British name. My dad looked over to me and nodded encouragingly, he had a little smirk on his lips, probably something to do with their thoughts. He nodded again, this time to confirm my suspicions.

"Oh... uh, okay sure."

"Cool! Follow us." They led me to a table that was pretty much full anyway but people made room for the three of us.

"So, you're American?" Lucy asked me. I'd barely sat down.

"Yeah, we moved from Washington."

"I bet it's well different from here. School and everything!" Flick said, determined to join the conversation.

"Yep, just a bit." Understatement. Dad says that the timetables are completely different. The schools are completely different. Everywhere is different. Tea and history. Just so.... British! Ugh! I'm getting home sick already. But this was supposed to be my home now. Maybe when Jake's here I'll feel better... I miss him so much and it's only been a few days.

"So are they your siblings?" God, I guess Lucy is the sort of person who likes to get straight to the point. "Because, they're all over each other.... isn't that incest?" I had to smile at that. But how could I tell them that actually the guy who looks like he's younger than me is my dad, the woman next to him is my mom and all the others were my aunts and uncles? Na, it wouldn't work.

"Of sorts. Bella, the one with long, brown hair? She's my biological sister, our parents were in an accident two years ago and so Mr and Mrs Cullen took us in and adopted us. Edward, the guy with bronze hair next to her, is her boyfriend, but he was also adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are Mrs Cullens neice and nephew, she's looked after them all their life when their mom died giving birth to them. And Alice and Emmett were just adopted by them. So it's not incest, they're not really brother and sister. Just adopted." I rushed through the story we had planned. So very similar to the one that was used when they first moved to Forks. Lucy and Flick looked stunned.

"They're gorgeous! You all are!" Blurted Lucy. At least she was honest.

"Oh... Thanks!" I lauged nervously. I never could take a compliment. Just then a guy with short, spiky blonde hair and deep green eyes came up next to Lucy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey baby. Who's this?" He asked pointing to me.

"Josh, this is... uh..... sorry what's your name again?" Great. Embarrassing!

"Uh, hi, i'm Nessie."

"Nessie. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out and I shook it, careful not to send him anything using my 'gift'. Lucy looked apologetic, I just smiled at her. God this was awkward.

After more questions, the bell went. Saving me from having to talk about myself some more, I always feel so self-conscious when I have to do that.

"What have you got next Nessie?" Flick asked. I pulled out my timetable.

"Maths. Where's that?"

"Don't worry, I've got it next, I can show you if you want?" I quickly glanced over to my family's table to see that they had all already gone. Great. I guess I should go with Flick.

"Sure. Thanks." She waved to Lucy and Josh and walked with me.

"Sorry about all the questions. Lucy just got curious when a family as big as yours come into a school as small as ours."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously." I really think I could get along with Flick.

Maths. It was.... interesting. I had Uncle Emmett and dad in this class with me. Brilliant. I sat at the back at a desk between the two of them, probably so dad could keep an eye on me. I was day-dreaming about seeing Jake when the teacher picked on me. She was old, wearing frumpy clothes and broken sandals. I had no idea what the question was, or what her name was and every person in the room stared at me as they waited for my answer.

"Did you hear me Miss Cullen? Please answer the question. Rather than day-dreaming."

"12" I heard. It was really low and could tell it was dad trying to help me out.

"Sorry miss. 12?"

"Yes, it is, in future, if you would look this way it would be more convincing that you were actually listening!" I nodded in response and shot dad a grateful look whilst Emmett sat there laughing silently. Many people would say that it wasn't that embarrassing, but then on my way out, I wasn't totally looking where I was going as I rushed on to Science, and crashed into the teacher on the way out. Luckily, it was only me, dad and uncle Emmett left in the room, but my face flushed, I apologised quickly and rushed out. As soon as we left, Emmetts laughter filled the entire corridor. So not funny! Dad slapped him on the back of his head and he soon shut up.

Now, it was the end of the day, I was walking back out of the school to the car park with Flick, Lucy and Josh, we had become good friends, especially during Science when our teacher was 30 minutes late, so we all got talking. Then it hit me, I knew it was there.... but where? My dad saw me and smirked.... He knew? I wasn't imagining it? WHERE?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hehe!! A cliffy, give me your thoughts on what you think it might be.... It's probably pretty obvious.... but ciffy's aren't my strong point!! LOL!**

**So hit the button and let me know!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay....So those of you reading this, massive thanks, and to all my reviewers... you guys are awesome! Huge thanks to bookfan6196 for reviewing every chapter so far, really appreciate it!**

**Check out these songs... I love them and listen to them non-stop when writing: Steady, As She Goes - The Racounteurs and Big Me - Foo Fighters!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again.... I don't own Twilight..... it's all Stephenie Meyer's......**

Chapter 6 - Reunited

RPOV

The scent was so strong that I froze. Where is it coming from?

"Ness, are you okay?" I barely listened to Flick, I needed to know where the scent was! I just nodded in acknowledgement. If it is what I think it is, I would be more than okay, I'd be flying high!

I forced my legs to move, following the scent that led me to the front car park. There was a crowd of people surrounding something, but that's where the scent was.

Then there he was. Tall, dark and handsome, perfect description. I could see him over the tops of the other students. He caught my eye and grinned at me.

"Oh. My. Days. Ness is he smiling at you? Gorgeous." I didn't even bother to answer. Just ran over to him and forced my way through the crowd. I stopped a foot away from him, but he closed the distance.

"I told you I would get an earlier flight now didn't I!" He said in a low, husky voice. Swoon! He put his hand on my neck, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. God that felt so good. Then his face lowered, stopping millimetres from my mouth. I could feel his breath on my face. This was too much. I closed the distance and touched my lips to his. Both of us closing our eyes, enjoying our first kiss. Too soon it was over. But I couldn't find anything intelligent to say, so said nothing at all.

"Hi." He said. He had some huge, goofy smile on his face. Still, nothing that would make sense would come out of my mouth. He laughed a my dumbstruck expression, my smile probably bigger than his.

"Hey... Uh.... that was.... new." I managed to stutter out. He laughed.

"I know, you don't mind right? I just had to, you looked too gorgeous just standing there with them. So you made friends?"

"Of course I don't mind Jake, I've been waiting for you to get here for ages, I couldn't wait until you got here. Urm, yeah, I made friends, hold on, let me go get them." I pushed my way out of the crowd who I realised were all surrounding Jake's new motorbike and found Flick, Lucy and Josh. "Guys, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Once we got back to Jake he held his hand out to Josh first, who had one arm wrapped around Lucy and was pretty intimidated by Jake. Most probably because of his his 6'7" frame.

"Hey, I'm Jake, Nessie's boyfriend. You are?"

"J-Josh. I'm Josh, nice to meet you." He took his hand, obvious surprise as he took in the temperature of his skin. A wolf thing.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, Josh's girlfriend and this is Flick. Nessie kept you very quiet." I laughed quietly.

"Urm, yeah. It's a bit of a long story. Jake still lives in America, but he's gonna stay with us every so often. In fact, I wasn't expecting Jake here until early next week."

"Oh right. Well, we best be going. See you tomorrow Ness." I waved at them as they all left and turned back to Jake.

"So, what are we to do now?"

"We are going to go and see your family and check out your new house. I'm surprised Edward kept this from you all day."

"Yes, well, I suppose it was for the best. I like surprises!"

"Oh really. Well then I guess I shall just have to surprise you again." And with that, his lips were on mine again. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were on my waist. We could hear whistles from the crowd of people still examining Jake's bike. We both pulled away after we ran out of breath.

"I guess we should go face the family." I said, not wanting to move from this spot. Jake sighed and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Jake... Can't... Breathe!"

"Ooops, sorry, just wanted a hug before we went to see the folks." He swiftly pulled me down and we headed for my family who were standing by their cars. Mom and Alice both looked quite happy, Emmett had some massive grin on his face, Jasper looked as if he was confused, probably from all the mixed emotions. Rosalie looked as if she could bite Jacob's head off and Dad was expressionless. _Dad, you can't be angry, you knew Jake was coming. Lighten up. _He looked at me and smiled. I guess this won't be as bad as I thought. The only problem is Rosalie. She had always hated Jacob.... constantly complaining about the smell of dog in the house. I guess now she'll just have to live with it.

"Jake, it's so good to see you again! How long are you staying for?" My mom ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, actually Bells, I'm going to be-"

"I think we should head back to the house now don't you? We can talk to Jacob later. Let him get settled first. Come on Bella, lets get going." Dad interrupted Jake and I wondered what was going on as he gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, I guess. Ness do you want to ride with me? I have another helmet!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" My mom shouted. Jeez, what rattled her cage? "She is not going on a motorcycle."

"Bells, don't you think that's a bit hypocritical? I remember a certain time when you would ride a certain red motorcycle."

"That was different."

"How? It's hardly like I'm gonna let her get hurt. She'll be on the bike with me! I won't let anything happen Bella I promise."

"Whatever.... If anything happens to her on that bike, I will personally rip your throat out."

"Sure, sure." He had a smirk on his face as he led me over to his bike where the crowd had died down slightly. He helped me up and handed me a helmet. The remaining onlookers gawked as he started it up with ease and we sped away.

We arrived at the house later than the others as we took a small detour for some time by ourselves.

"Hey, Jake, wait a second. How long are you staying for again? You havn't brought much stuff with you."

"Well, ya see Ness, I'm sort of-"

"Renesmee come inside. We can all talk together in a bit. Jacob are you hungry? Esme is cooking." Jake sighed, once again being cut off from my dad, just when he mentions how long he is staying. _Dad, what is your problem? Let him speak!_

"I'm sorry Renesmee, we will talk later. Are you hungry Jacob?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks." After a few seconds dad walked away and Jake turned to face me. "Sorry about that Nessie, I will tell you, just not right now. Edward wants me to tell you all later. At the same time."

"But why? I only want to know how long you're staying." This was getting frustrating! One tiny piece of information and he can't tell me without my father's permission.

"I don't know Ness, come on. Show me around your humble abode." I grinned and dragged him inside. Showing him around the place. He was shocked at how similar it was to the old house.

"How you liking England then?" He asked, as we sat down in the living room.

"It's..... different. But I'll get used to it I guess. How is everyone back home? Grandpa Charlie?"

"Everyone's good. Leah misses you, she says you need to call her soon. You're late for one of your 'girly chats'." I chuckled, I had totally forgotten to call Leah. I'll do it tonight. "Charlie's good. A bit distant, but he says he will come and visit in a couple of weeks to see how you've all settled in. He's always wanted to see the UK."

We sat, snuggled on the sofa, every so often he would kiss my forehead and tell me he loved me. After half an hour like this, my mom came into the room.

"Hey, Jake. Urm, do you want to come into the dining room? Dinner's ready and apparently you have something you wish to share with us. Edward has been keeping this one _very _quiet." I looked at her confused, but she had a huge grin on her face so the news couldn't be bad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think? Let me know what you think Jake's news is.**

**I'm going to London for a bit, and then am staying round a mates, so it may be a while until I update again.... but I **_**will **_**do it. I was going to leave this chapter until I came back, but thought I best finish it and get it out. So I apologise if it's not that great.... it was slightly rushed!!**

**Hit the button below and let me know what you think!!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Heeeey....... I'M BAACK!! :D**

**Okay so it's been a really long time and i'm so so sooo sorry!! :S**

**It's been so hectic, I got back from London and stayed round my friends and then had to get my results from school and then school starts soon and i havn't done my french coursework!! AHH!! Oh well..... coursework can wait, this can be done first! :D**

**Thanks sooo much to my reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer: I havn't suddenly become Stephenie Meyer overnight, so no, I don't own Twilight!! :D**

**Jem :D**

Chapter 7 - News

RPOV

Okay. So... Esme has cooked up a feast for just me and Jake and everyone is huddled in the dining room. Something is going on. Just tell me already!

Jake and I have been eating in silence for the past 5 minutes and not a peep has come from the others. Everyone besides Rosalie has a stupid grin on their face so no doubt this concerns Jake. Dad laughed quietly at my thought and let out a slight nod.

"For god sake. Tell me already! This is driving me INSANE!" Seriously, I would go mental if someone didn't tell me.

"Oh yeah! I still need to let you in on the little secret, sorry hon, Esme this is incredible." Emmett burst out laughing at Jake's stupidity. Typical, lost himself in his food.

"Thank you Jacob. Glad you like it, now shouldn't you tell Renesmee what is going on? She looks so confused." Yes Jacob, listen to Esme...

Jake shovelled a few more fork-fulls of spaghetti into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and turned to face me in a matter of seconds. How he could eat like that, I will never know.

"Basically, I cleared it with Edward, Carlisle, the pack.... Everyone really and well...." He let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Spit it out Jake..."

"Well, I'm gonna move here. Live in England." He had a sheepish smile on his face.

It took me a while to realise that my mouth was hanging open. I was stunned. Could this really happen? He would leave his pack and his whole entire life to come and live here? But why? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic, but what would be here for him?

More seconds passed as I contemplated his reasons for staying before I realised that right now, they didn't matter. Jake was staying. I screamed. There was no other way to describe the sound. I jumped onto Jake's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Everyone laughed slightly at my sudden outburst. This was major news. I get to have Jake here, everyday!

___

2 hours later, Jake and I are once again huddled on the sofa. He'll be staying with us tonight and tomorrow night, then his apartment will be ready along with all his stuff.

The questions start creeping through my mind again. This time, I need to ask them. There has to be a reason as to why Jake is staying here.

"Jake?"

"Yes hon?"

"Why are you staying here?" He gives me a quizzical look, that soon turns to hurt and I realise how my words may have sounded to him. "No, Jake, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so happy that you're going to be staying, that's an understatement. I love you, you know that, and I want you here. But, I just don't get why... what's here for you?" He hesitated for a second, before moving me to the other side of the couch and standing up. He gave a sigh and had a frustrated look on his face. I sat up and stared at him, confused. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Okay, look Ness, I really wanna tell you, I do. I love you. Just, let me go talk to Edward for a second. Then I'll come back." He knelt down in front of me and put his hands on my knees. I nodded. He quickly gave me a peck on the lips and walked into the kitchen where most of the family were.

Minutes later I was getting frustrated sitting here but Jake soon returned looking slightly hesitant, but better. He sat down next to me before starting.

"Edward told me that you know about me and your mom..." I winced slightly. Knowing that your boyfriend used to love your mom was slightly more than freaky. I nodded. "Well, apparently there was something else that you wanted to know."

I remembered back to a few days ago when I had overheard dad...

_"I knew he would Bella! How could he? We had 5 years.... 5 tiny years with her and already he claims her as his own. To be honest, I couldn't care less if she is his imprint, he said he would wait, give us some more time with our little girl Bella, but now he thinks he can take her from us! Why does he always want to take away my girls Bella? Why?"_

"Imprint." I whispered it and Jacob nodded his head slightly. Dad had said that it was up to Jake to explain that to me. "What does it mean Jake?"

"Alright, please keep an open mind about this Nessie and understand that I love you and always will. Here goes..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Imprinting is something that us werewolves do. Basically, it's our way of finding our soul mate for life. When we first lay our eyes on that person, the whole world shifts and the only thing that matters is that one person. It's like love at first sight but tonnes stronger. We become whatever that person wants us to be. A big brother, best friend or a... lover."

It clicked, how Jake had always been there for me, ever since I was little, and now, why he moved here. I was his imprint, his reason for being, his soul mate.

"I've had an epiphany!" I grinned. He obviously looked relieved with my smile.

"Care to share your epiphany?"

"Of course! I, Renesmee Cullen, am your imprint. Your soul mate. You, Jacob Black, love me and will have to continue to do as I say because you cannot deny me anything. You, are to put up with me _forever._" I laughed and he grinned.

"Well, Renesmee Cullen, are you okay with the whole imprinting thing?"

"Of course Jacob Black." We both lauged at ourselves. "So, is that why Sam is with Emily, Jared is with Kim and Quil, with Claire? I doubt Quil would freely offer to babysit _that _often if he weren't imprinted. Reminds me of you to be honest."

"Exactly hon!" He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly. This, was my idea of perfection. However, I still had one question.

"Jake, one more thing... you will be with me forever right? I mean, _forever _forever? I've ever seen you age a day, so I just assume that you won't ever age a day... am I right?"

"Don't worry Nessie, as long as I phase regularly, I'll be here forever!" I let out a sigh of relief and then heard Rosalie moaning about having to put up with the dog forever!

After a few minutes Jake decided it was time to watch TV, _British _TV.

I laughed as he flicked through channels muttering to himself about how he has never heard of any of these but when he got to _Eastenders _I forced him to stop. I'd heard about this program and had watched it a couple of times since I had been here, it was typically British and surprisingly... I loved it!

"Are you being serious Ness? This is ridiculous!"

"Shut up Jake, you'll learn to love it. Trust me!" Gradually, my family started creeping through to the living room where we were sat and I soon got tired.

"Renesmee, maybe you should go to bed?" My dad asked me, I didn't want to move from the safety of Jake's arms but I knew I should get up. I stood, kissed everyone on the cheek good-night and went up to my red room. I changed and climbed into bed, fast falling asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think?? Was it a bit boring?? God I have serious doubt issues I swear!! LOL!!**

**Let me know what you think by pressing that button below.... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Next chapter.... Loving the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately.... I don't own it!! :-(**

**Jem :D**

Chapter 8 - Plans

RPOV

School the next day was incredible. Josh, Lucy, Flick and I were inseperable. I met a couple others at lunch called Joe and Milly. Both were quite shy at first, but opened up after a while.

After lunch was Art which I had with Lucy and Milly, and I knew that now I would face a grilling from Lucy about Jacob.

"So... Why were we not informed about this Jake guy?" She raised an eyebrow as she asked. Personally, I didn't know how people could do that. I've never been able to do it. Uncle Emmett used to have a right laugh about it sometimes.

"I didn't really see the need to. I had only just met you. How do you put in to a conversation that you had a boyfriend who lived half way across the world?" And he's also a werewolf, and I'm also a half vampire who never ages.

"Oh true I guess, but he is... well... just.... Phwoar!!" She giggled, and continued babbling about how I hadn't mentioned Jake. But my mind was elsewhere. Everyone knew that I couldn't age. Nahuel had proved that that fateful day. But Jake on the other hand? I had to talk to Dad. He'd know. Now.

"Hold on Lucy, I have to go and find my da- Edward." I stumbled. Fuck I hope she doesn't realise note the mistake I made. But right now, I needed to see Dad. I turned swiftly, trying to find where my dad was. In the end I gave up and just called him in my head. _Dearest father, if you could come and meet me in the hallway, it would be greatly appreciated. _Seconds later he appeared in front of.

"What is it Renesmee?" I didn't know why he bothered to even ask, he knows anyway. He chuckled at my thought. "I want to respect your privacy. Act as normal as I can you know. So what's up?"

"Can Jacob age?"

"I was waiting for this. He can, if he stops phasing. But he wouldn't do that. As long as he phases regularly, then he will stay immortal. Now get to class, I can hear Lucy worrying about you. We will meet you at the car after school or will you be being picked up again? Anymore boys on motorcycles you wish to tell me about?" I laughed.

"No dad. Just Jacob. And I think he wants to pick me up. So I'll meet you back at the house okay?" He nodded once before swiftly walking off. I walked into the classroom with seconds to spare before the bell went. I sat in between Lucy and Milly and we talked whilst we continued with our still life drawings.

--

True to his word, Jacob was there on his bike again after school. I waved bye to Lucy, Josh, Flick, Milly and Joe after we'd all exchanged numbers and went to meet Jake, recieving many envious looks from grls as I passed. Well come on, who wouldn't be jealous? I had Jake.

"Afternoon." He leant down and pressed his lips slightly to mine.

"Hmm.... Afternoon to you too." He laughed as I climbed back on to the bike. We sped through the British streets on our way to the house. We stopped outside and climbed off. I stopped him from walking into the house.

"Dad told me you couldn't age. Thats a relief."

"Yep. Unless you don't want me anymore, I'll be here."

"I'll always want you Jake. I love you."

He smiled, "As I love you. Now come on, I'm starving."

"When are you never hungry?" He chuckled and we went inside.

--

Just as I was doing my homework with Jacob sat next to me, offering help wherever he could, my phone beeped.

_Yo Nessie._

_Wat u up 2?_

_Wanna go to a party Friday night at Milly's?_

_Tb. Lucy xox_

I ran downstairs, so excited at the prospect of my first party. I found mom and dad sat on the loveseat watching a film.

"Can I go to a party at Friday? Lucy just invited me. Please. Please. _Please! _It'll be my first _ever _party and I really wanna go!" I pleaded my case and awaited the verdict.

"I don't see why not. But. One condition. Don't do anything stupid. If you can handle the school environment with all them people, I don't see why a party won't be too bad. Edward?"

"I guess so honey. But like your mother said, nothing stupid okay?" I squealed and ran upstairs to where Jake was sat bewildered. Obviously not in the loop.

"I'm going to a party on Friday night!" His face fell. His eyes serious.

"Is there going to be alcohol at this party?"

"I don't know! Look I've already had this conversation with mom and dad. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Look if it makes you feel better, you can drop me off and pick me up!" His face brightened a bit and I went to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around and kissed my hair.

"I guess that way I get to see what this party is like."

"Uhu! Now let me text Lucy back." He let me go and I reached for my phone.

_I'll be there.  
__Times?? And uh.... Where does Milly live? LOL!  
__Ness xox_

Seconds later I got my reply.

_Seven thirty. I'll give you directions at school.  
__Lucy xox_

I hadn't put my phone down for two seconds before I got another text.

_Oi oi! You going to Milly's Friday night?  
__How you getting there?  
__Flick :D_

_Of course I am.  
__Jake giving me a lift. Y?  
__Ness xox_

_Cool. Soz to be a pain, but could I ask for a lift too?  
__Don't really wanna walk.  
__Flick :D_

_Yeah, k. Don't worry.  
__Do u want to get ready round mine?  
__If so, come to mine after school, my sister's would love doing us up.  
__Ness xox_

_Wicked. Thanx  
__See ya 2moro!  
__Flick :D_

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie will have some fun doing us up.

"You're popular tonight Ness." I'd forgotten Jake was behind me.

"Uh, yeah! Would you mind giving Flick a lift too? She'll come here after school, I just need to tell dad she's coming."

"No, problem honey." He kissed me on my lips again. But he continued, putting moire passion into it. We hadn't had a kiss like this before. After a while, w had to break, but he rested his forehead against mine.

"Stupid oxygen." He laughed.

"Yep, I agree. Shouldn't you go and ask your dad about Flick?"

"I guess yeah. Be back in a minute." I wandered downstairs to find mom and dad exactly how they were.

"Yes honey, she can come. I'll tell everyone else." He smiled at me. _Sometimes you know, I hate that you read minds... Sometimes... It just makes things a whole lot easier. _He laughed.

"Yeah, I know!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN I have another fanfic that I'm writing atm and i'm really hooked on it. I havn't uploaded it on here though but will do when I have enough chapters written.**

**So it may take a little longer to update this one then.... But i will try.... I have a pretty set idea of where I want to take this now and know the basic plot....**

**So.... Hit the button and review........ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN So... this is the next chapter... things start to pick up here at the end. Hope this chapter is ok.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! :-( **

Chapter 9 - Party

RPOV

Friday came around quickly and the look of shock on Lucys face when she heard that Flick was going to be coming round mine to get ready was classic. We were going to meet them there at 7:30 tonight and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were going to do our hair and make-up. Mom was happy that I was making friends and was very excited to see me go to a party.

"Oh my god Flick, I can't believe you are going to the Cullen house. Apparently it's huge! Especially if their cars are anything to go by... they're rolling in it." I don't think Flick and Lucy realised that I could hear exactly what they were saying. I was walking with Joe and Milly, both of which were still quiet. The two of them would be a perfect match. Maybe that will be my next goal after the party, to set the two of them up. God this will be fun.

We were all walking out of the school and heading towards the car park. Jake wasn't going to pick me up from school today, there isn't exactly room for three on a motorbike. He was trying to find a job, the local garage wanted a mechanic so he was trying there. Right this minute, he was sat in an interview. Jacob was an amazing mechanic, I was sure he would get the job. He had moved in to his own place now, so I got to see him a little less, but he still called me, and when we weren't talking, he was texting me.

"See you tonight Flick, Nessie." We waved bye to the others as me and Flick headed over to where my family's cars were parked. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were all standing by Emmett's Jeep staring intently at the two of us as we walked towards them. Flick looked slightly nervous, I couldn't blame her, my family was a little bit intimidating. Mom and dad were standing against dad's Volvo. He had insisted on keeping it.

"Hi guys, this is Flick. Flick these are my brothers Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Dad nodded, Jasper looked at her and Emmett had some stupid grin on his face and waved energetically. "And these are my sisters Bella, Alice and Rosalie." All of them smiled at Flick. Even Rose, probably at the thought of having another person to make over. Alice was probably bubbling inside. We best get a move on before she blows. Flick said a small "Hi" to everybody and then we climbed into the cars.

Flick was silent the entire drive to the house, I was hoping that she would ease up a bit later. But at the moment, I was more worried about the speed at which my dad was driving at... No wonder Flick was a tad tense. _Uh, Dad, Could you slow down a bit? I think you're scaring Flick! _I watched as the needle gradually lowered and sighed in relief. Finally we arrived at the house and Flick gave me a nervous smile.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't here at the moment, Carlisle is working and Esme is out. So we can just go straight to my room."

"Okay." Short and simple, so she was still nervous. I led her up the stairs and she admired the house as we went. Walking into my room, the first thing she noticed was my chair.

"Oh. My. God! You got one of these? I've wanted one for ages but couldn't afford it! I love them..."

I laughed "Yeah, I had exactly the same reaction when I saw it. Alice sort of decorated my room in secret. But I love it like this." She nodded vigorously.

After a couple hours of talking and eating Alice and Rosalie bombarded. Flick had eased up a bit and was her normal self, even talking to Alice and Rose. We sat in Aunt Alice's room. Rosalie was fixing my hair, whilst Alice did Flick's make up. After a while, they swapped. Then after an even longer while, they helped us find an outfit. Flick had bought a variety and of course Alice knew which one she would wear. I was dressed in black leggings, gold heels and a long black and gold strappy top. Flick looked incredible with her brown locks tied in a bun, with a few strands of hair hanging loose and curled. Her dress was gorgeous, not casual enough to be worn duing the day, but perfect for this sort of party. It was black and white, a white top and black skirt and a thick black belt around her waist. Alice and Rose stood back to admire their work. I had to admit, we did look pretty good!

Jacobs reaction proved it when he got here. He stared at me with his mouth open wide. It wasn't until dad coughed behind him that he stopped.

"Uhm... Yeah..... Hmm, Maybe we should head off now? It's 7:15. Don't want to be late." I nodded in agreement and dragged Flick out. Jake had borrowed dad's Vanquish to take us.

7:31: Arrived at our destination. Jacob and Flick had been talkng in the car, it was obvious to see that she was far more comfortable around Jacob than my family. The house had music blaring out of it and I could hear people talking inside. Jake seemed to approve that there was nothing going on that was totally unrully.

"Okay, when do you want me to pick you up?" I looked at Flick to see if she had any idea, Jake was going to take her home too.

"How about 11:30?" She suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later. Love you Ness." He give a quick kiss and then turned to get back in the car.

"Love you too." I called to his retreating figure. "Right, lets go!" To be truly honest, I was mostly intrigued to see how Milly threw this party, she's far too shy. Walking through the door, people were dancing and drinking, talkng in groups.

"NESSIE! FLICK! OVER HERE!" I could just hear Lucy over all the music and saw her standing in the corner, surrounded by Josh, Milly, Joe and a fw others I recognised but didn't yet know their names. I dragged Flick over to them.

"Wow, you two look incredible! I love your outfits." Lucy looked in admiration and I blushed.

"Uh.. Thanks, you lot look great too!" She smiled at the compliment.

"Come on.... Lets dance!" Lucy dragged us all to the space where everybody was dancing. Immediately we all moved to the music and after a while many more people joined us. Some were handing me drinks ad I drank willingly, knowing it was of course alcohol, but after many glasses, I didn't feel any different. I guess alcohol didn't have the same affect on me.

I went into the kitchen for a break. Everyone was so packed together in there and I really needed the space. I looked at the clock, 10:15 already. Jake would be here soon.

After a few minutes of being alone in the kitchen, I felt someone else's presence. I looked around but could see no one. God, it feels creepy. Again, I swiveled around to see if there was anyone. When once gain there was nothing. I headed towards the kitchen door when I felt someone's hand around my waist. I went to turn around to see who it was but I was stopped when they whispered in my ear.

"You're going to come with me now. And I don't want to hear anything from you." I shivered at the tone. It was threatening. I tried to wriggle free but got nowhere. I was half vampire for goodness sake, I had unbelieveable strength, I should be able to get free from a human. Unless.... somehow... they weren't human. A cold hand covered my mouth just as I was about to scream. That confirmed my fears, I was trapped, with a full vampire in the room. Seconds later, I felt a prick in my in my arm and was surprised when it went through my skin. I let out muffled screams, but they would be useless to human ears. Then.... it all went black.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN So what do you think is going on???**

**Let me know what you think using the button below....**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Next chapter.... It should be getting more dramatic now and this is where the plot really takes off....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... :(**

**Jem :D**

Chapter 10 - Missing

JPOV

I left the house in Edwards Vanquish to g and collect Nessie and Flick. I was so anxious to see her again. Honestly, people would'v thought she'd been away for weeks the way I behave. But she's my imprint. I'm supposed to feel this way. 11:28 I arrived. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I was a couple of minutes early.

I leaned against the car and pulled out my phone, pretty sure that I saw her take it with her. I dialed her number and held it up to my ear. But the phone went straight to voicemail. Nessie never had her phone off. Odd.

I put the phone in my pocket and went to the door of the house. I could smell the alcohol now mixed in with everbody's scent. Of course. Why didn't I think earlier? There wouldn't be many intoxicated people at 7:30 would there. However, leave it 4 hours and pissed would be an understatement. But would Nessie drink? I didn't think she was that sort. I knocked on the door loudly, but the music was even louder. I turned the door handle and found it unlocked. Walking in, people were dancing, drinking, laughing, talking, snogging. The typical happenings of a secondary school party. I sniffed and could find a faint trace of Nessie scent heading towards the kitchen. I followed, squeezing my way past the dancers and drunks and into the kitchen. But no-one was here. I sniffed again and this was where her scent stopped.

But there wasn't just Nessie's scent in here. Definately not. Not only did Nessie's incredible aroma linger in the air, but there it was, the unmistakable sickly sweet scent of a vampire. Not one I recognise. I gulped and had to grip the side of the counter for support. I could just be overreacting right? Nessie could be perfectly fine, she could still be out there dancing, or in the garden, or... who was I trying to kid? I knew what had happened. She had been taken.

I took a deep breath and walked back out into the crowd where I spotted Flick talking to Lucy and Josh who I had met that first day I kissed Nessie. She spotted me and waved me over, she looked confused at my obvious strained expression.

"Hey Jake. Are you okay?" She asked as I neared.

"Urm... yeah... I'm here to pick up Nessie, but I can't find her. You seen her?"

"No, I havn't sorry Jake. Hold on a sec. Let me go look." I nodded and she went off searching. I followed suit but went in a different direction. I went to the garden and could smell the scnt of the vampire again, but as I got closer to the back gate, I could pick out Nessie's scent again, along with another's who seemed vaguely familiar. I opened the gate and looked around the passage. Following her scent again. It went to the end of the passage, right the way round to the road where it dissapeared, there must've been a car waiting.

I stopped and fell to the floor at the kurb, burying my head in my hands and letting a few tears stream down my face. She was gone. Truly gone. It finallu sunk in that _my _Nessie was gone. But no matter how much I thought she was gone, there was a part of me that knew that would fight to the death to bring her back.

"Jake?" I heard Flick and pulled my head out of my hands to look at her. "Jake, I'm sorry, I can't find her. I don't know where she would be though. Hey are you crying?" She looked sympathetic, obviously not understanding the full extent of what was going on. I gave a sheepish smile and she took it as confirmation. "Ah, come on, she'll be back soon. I'm sure of it." But I knew otherwise, I knew she wouldn't be back unless we found her. I put my head back in my hands and shook my head, it was all too much. My imprint was away from me and had been taken by a vampire. How was she supposed to fight off a _full _vampire and whatever else it was that was there.

"She won't. Not unless I find her. I know you're trying to help, but she won't be back. Not soon anyway. You don't understand. I need to call Ed-Carlisle." I corrected myself, suddenly remembering she was human. She nodded and sat down next to me on the kurb. Pulling my phone out again, I dialed Edwards number.

"Hello? Jake what's up?" He already sounded worried.

"Sh-She's gone. N-Nessie. She's missing. Not here. I th-think she was taken. What do I do?" I heard him gasp.

It took hm a few seconds to respond to what I had told him. "What do you mean gone? Taken? By who?" He seemed remarkably calm as he questioned his daughters whereabouts.

"By... I can't say."

He seemed to put the pieces together, realising I must not have been alone. "Vampire. Okay, we're coming. Take Flick home. Then meet Esme and Carlisle at the house. I'm assuming that there is a scent somewhere, so we'll find it and let you know. And Jake?"

"Yes?"

"We'll find her. Trust me, if it's the last thing we do, I know you love her more than anything and I'm sorry you have to go through all this, but trust me, as her father, we _will _find her."

"I know Edward, I do trust you, and I know we will. I love her so much."

"I know that. Now hurry up, we've got to get things done." The phone clicked then and I put it back into my pocket. I stood up and instead of feeling sorry for myself, I felt determined. _Nothing _was going to happen to Nessie and we were going to find her and soon.

"Come on Flick, I've got to take you home." She looked up, confused.

"What do you mean? What's going on? What about Nessie? Why were you talking to Edward?" Shit. I'd forgotten. She seemed very perceptive. "Jake?" I walked towards my car. "JAKE! Tell me what's going on. I swear to god you better tell me soon. Don't think I havn't realised that you lot are all 'different'. There's something abnormal about all of you. And I want to know what! For god's sake Jake, I swear down... JUST TELL ME!" She screamed. I had stopped in pure shock. What do I do? She knows there is something different about us. "I knew it. There's something going on with you lot isn't their? No way are they all that gorgeous and _human. _Not that fast or that strong." That stopped me short.

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked. Not suspicious at all, well done Jake!

"I've seen you all running around like a blur, lifting up incredibly huge things. Seriously, if it's some big secret, you weren't doing very well. There's something freaky about you. So, if you're going back to the house, I'm coming too, I want in." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Get in the car." She smiled and walked past me and sat in the passanger seat. Nessie's frend may have just almost figured out our hugest secret, but I still hadn't forgtten the job in hand. Right now, I couldn't care less if she knew, all I wanted to do was have Nessie back. And I will.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN What d'ya think??? I'm still writing my other fanfic aswell, so this might be a bit rushed and I'm sorry for that. I should be uploading my other one within the next few days.**

**Hit the button below and lemmie know what you think.... :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Heeey.... Next chapter!! THanks to all my reviewers.... They've all been really nice so far.... It makes my day to get a good review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately.... :(**

**Jem :D**

Chapter 11 - Information

JPOV

We drove in silence. Flick had a smug smile on her face. Honestly, out of all of Nessie's friends I didn't expect it to be her who found out. But right now, the only thing on my mind was getting my reason for living back home. And I had to do it soon.

I drove at a stupid speed and soon enough we were at the Cullen's home. Esme and Carlisle were already standing on the porch and both of their expressions were confused as they realised Flick was in the passenger seat. We both got out and I walked over to them.

"Hello. You must be Flick. I'm Carlisle, Nessie's father." He held his hand out for her to take and she shook it. Her eyes widened slightly when she did, obviously noticing the coldness of his hand.

"Hi, yes. Jake thought it best to bring me here instead of take me home." She glanced at me quickly and so did Esme. I just shrugged and shook my head and walked into the living room. I flopped down onto one of their sofa's and stared at the picture of Nessie and me that was taken outside my house about a year ago. She hasn't changed since then. She still looked as beautiful as ever. I walked over to it and picked it up. Rubbing my thumb over her face as silent tears fell down my face.

Esme came up next to me and saw what I was looking at.

"We'll get her back Jacob. You know what Edward is like, if it's the last thing he ever does, Nessie will be home." I looked at her and she gave me a brief hug. She was always so welcoming and kind. Always looking after us wolves.

The wolves. The pack. I hadn't phased in a while. Now may be a good time. I could get them to keep an eye out. See if they know anything.

I turned to Esme. "I need to go phase. Tell the guys, see if they've seen anything. I doubt it. But it's worth a try." She nodded then turned her head so quickly I almost missed it. Then I saw what she was looking at. Flick. Staring at me, as if I was talking a different language. Oh god. Way to go Jake, make it all worse by talking all wolf shit in front of her!

"What do you mean go 'phase'?" Bloody brilliant. She had heard. And the one question I didn't want her to ask, she did. Esme looked at me again and her eyes widened.

"Jacob? Could I talk to you for a second please?" I nodded and followed her outside. "What's going on? Why is she here anyway I believe Edward told you to take her to her house." I looked down at her, her face contorted with worry and confusion.

"She knows something isn't right about us. But she doesn't know what. She demanded I bring her here. She wants 'in'." Her face was now frozen in horror. "Her words, not mine." She nodded and ran back to the house, leaving me outside, with just myself and my thoughts. Not good. I took off my clothes and let the heat roll up my body. As I phased, I heard three other voices in my head.

_Oh mighty Alpha. What have we done for you to grace us with your presence? _Seth thought to me. Everyone chuckled.

_Dude, let the oh mighty one speak! _Brady joked. Sam's pack had joined with mine a while back when Sam decided to stop phasing as regularly, he still phases from time to time, but wants to stop completely soon.

_Guys shut up! _Only Leah had taken the time to sift through my thoughts to realise the reason behind my phasing. _Let Jake talk. You okay?_

_No not really. I don't know what to do. It's like a part of me is completely missing you know? I can't stand to be away from her for so long. It physically hurts._

_Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. _Seth had caught up, and soon Brady had too.

_It's okay. You guys didn't know. But keep an eye out yeah? Let the others know as soon as you can. _

_No probs Jake. Sriously, we're all here thinking of you. You lot will find her, we know you will. _Seth was trying his best to comfort me. But Leah was quiet. Well, as quiet as she could be. Her and Ness were close. It must be hard for her too.

_I was only speaking to her last night. She was so happy. Ecstatic. I don't get it. Who would take her? Do you recognize the scent?_

_Nope, one was obviously a vampire and I didn't recognize it at all. The other was faintly familiar, but I don't know where from. And it wasn't a vampire, it wasn't that sweet. _Big fat tears were rolng down my face again. I needed her here, with me. We hadn't ad long together. As in, us being together that way. It wasn't fair how she could be taken away from me so soon. I loved her. And I always will. But I need her, now. Right now to come up and hug me, to tell me it's okay and that she's here, that she always will be. That she'll never leave me. I ran through this evening with them, so that they would know scents if they crossed them and would be able to fill the others in. But I had only gotten to where I met Flick.

_WOAH! _Seths loud thinking interrupted mine.

_What is it? _We all asked at the same time.

_She... Flick..._ Then we all understood, he had imprinted. On Flick. On my thought version of Flick. _Wow! _He added. His whole world had shifted. His entire reason for being was over here, all the way in England. _Jake I'm coming. Over to England. I have to see her. I've got to. I could help. Please let me come Jake. _It didn't bother me too much, it meant one more person to help and he could meet his imprint.

_If Seth's going, I'm going too. I won't let him go by himself. Plus, I want to help. She was my best friend Jake. _

_Fine. I don't care. _

_Yo, can I come too? I want to help. It would mean more people to help search, like you said. _

_Fine. Like I said, I don't care. You can all come if you want. It doesn't bother me, I just need someone back there incase they come across a scent. I hav to find her guys. _They all understood and Seth was already running hom eto pck some things. They'd be here soon enough. _LEt me know when you guys are in England okay? I need to make sure I'm home. And Seth?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you want me to wait til you get here befre I tell Flick about us? She already suspects something._

_Would it be okay if I did it? Tell her that it will be explained soon. _

_Okay. Tell the other's yeah? I need to go. I think the others are home. And.. thanks guys._

_No problem Jake, see you soon. _And with that, I phased back and got dressed in a trance. It was too much, having Seth imprint and feeling how he felt. It just made my need for my imprint even stronger. I trudged back to the house. Feeling alone and dejected. My nbeed for her was too strong. Just her scent. Her smile. Her touch. Anything. That's all I wanted.

"Jake?" I turned to see Flick at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" My tone was perhaps a bit harsher than it should've been, but I just wanted to be left alone.

"Jeez, well I'm very sorry. But I would like some answers."

"you'll get your answers soon okay? Some friends of mine are coming here and they can explain better than I can okay? I.. just... I just need some time alone." She nodded.

"Sorry." I immediately felt bad for being so rude. She was just curious and I'm sure she didn't understand the full extent of what was going on. It wasn't her fault at all.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. It's just too much."

She gave another little nod. I sighed and trudged slowly off to the kitchen where the others were.

"JAKE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT?"

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU MUTT!" Shouts ere coming from everyone, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. I looked up, and they all gasped as they saw me and then they're expressions looked guilty.

"You think I wanted this? If I thought anything was wrong with Renesmee I would be there as soon as I could. But how the FUCK was I supposed to know that some fuckface LEECH was going to take her away from me? I DIDN'T! Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to be on my own right now. Some of the pack are coming over soon. Seth imprinted on Flick. I'm going to Nessie's room. Hopefully for some peace." I turned to walk away after my rant. It was not what I needed right now.

"Jake?" I turned around hesitantly.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't realise." I nodded.

"S'okay." I turned and continued up the stairs. Walking into her red room, her scent hit me like a tidal wave. I sank to the floor and leaned up against her wall. Inhaling a few times before the tears plummetted down my face.

She had been gone all of a matter of hours, and I was like this? Torn up inside with nothing to keep me together except the slight hope that she will be back.

But she would be back. I would make damn sure of that!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN So what do you all think? I'm sorry but Flick won't find out all the details just yet. We'll leave that for Seth to do.**

**My other fic will be up today hopefully!!! So PLEASE check out my profile and read it!! :D**

**Hit the button below and tell me what you think of this.... :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Next Chapter!!**

**My other fic 'Unexpected' is now up... so please read. It's a 'what if' story. Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon and didn't return... Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Twilight... It's all Stephenie Meyer's! :D**

Chapter 12 - Tell Me

JPOV

I cried myself to sleep on Nessie's floor. It wasn't exactly manly but she is the love of my life, my soul mate, and she's gone. I hugged her cushion as I slept. It still smelt of her. Her red room was a haven for me. I didn't want to go outside her room. I was quite happy here, but after a few hours of moping, the door swung open and Leah was standing there.

"Jake. I know you're hurting, but you gotta come downstairs. Seth's about to tell Flick about us and we need you there." I didn't even know they were here, let alone the fact that Seth had met Flick already! I groaned. I was happy on the floor. She came over to me and sat beside me. "Serious Jake. We need our Alpha. If you want her back then get off your ass and come help us." I turned to face her. She was sad. I could see that, her best friend was missing. But you could see the fierce determination. I wanted that. That determination. I jumped up and wiped my puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry. It just hurts so much you know? We'll get her back. I know we will. I can't live without her. Let's go. We have some explaining to do." I walked t the door and turned back to Leah who was still sat on the floor next to where I had been. "It's nice to see you Leah. Now get off your ass and help me." She smiled slightly and came to join me downstairs.

Seth was sat next to Flick. Trying very hard not to constantly stare. I knew it was hard, when you find your imprint, you just can't stop looking. Flick too kept flicking her eyes from Seth's face back to her hands. Both of them were close together on the sofa. Everyone else was in the room, Brady, Collin, all the vampires and the latest wolf, Tim. He was remarkably comfortable around all these vampires. Especially with so many of them. The two of us walked in and everyone looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. I did my best to smile, but everyone knew it was false.

"Hi Flick." I murmered. She lifted her head and sighed.

"Finally, _now _can you tell me? What the hell is going on? Why aren't you all looking for Nessie? Call the police! Or is this something to do with the freaky-ness that you won't tell me about?" She stopped to breathe. But only carried on afterwards. "Why did we have to wait for Jake? You couldn't tell me whilst he was upstairs? And no offence, but who are you guys?" Ah. I see, so the pack shows up and don't even introduce themselves to Flick. I cleared my throat, determined to be the Alpha I should be, even in this state. I would try to hide my depression and do this for them.

"Flick, there's a lot we need to tell you. And these guys here, can help explain and help look for Nessie. This is Seth, Collin, Brady, Tim and Leah, Seth's sister." They all smiled slightly at her and she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Right, so, now I know who are they are, can you tell me what's been going on? Why is it best if I stay here and not go home?"

"Okay, now, what we're going to tell you, you can't freak out. And please understand that it is all true." She nodded. "Oh, and also, you cannot tell anyone. You'll uderstand why once we've told you." She nodded again. I walked over to the sofa and sat next to her. Edward was behind me with Bella. Jasper by the door with Alice. Emmett sat on the stairs with Rosalie's head in his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat on the other sofa and the wolves were dotted around the room. Everyone's eyes focused on Flick.

"Okay. Seth, me, Leah, Collin, Brady and Tim are all from La Push in Washington. You ever heard of it?"

"Nope. Never. What's that got to do with this though?" I sighed.

"Just listen okay? Well, there are some legends about us. They say that we are descendants from wolves. Like werewolves. Now, none of us thought it was true, but, it turns out, it is. All of us, turn in to giant wolves." Okay so I could've put that better. Her face was pure shock. But it returned to normal. Then, instead of running away. She laughed. She was in hysterics. Now I wasn't expecting that.

"You? Were-wolves? Oh... My... God! Yeah... right!" She managed to huff out through her laughter. After a few minutes she calmed down to the point where she could talk normally.

"So you don't believe us?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course I don't. Like you morph into giant dogs all the time. Sure." Seth grimaced at the term and Rosalie laughed.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me. Dogs, simply dogs." She smiled at me.

"Shut up Blondie."

"Whatever Fido!" I glared at her, she glared back. But thoughts of Nessie started creeping back into my head, so I stopped and turned back to Flick. She looked confused.

_Edward? Why don't you try to explain that it's true? The only other way we could do that is to show her and I don't want to scare her. _

"Okay Jacob." He answered out loud. He moved in front of the sofa and sat on the coffee table, facing Flick. His eyes were full of pain for the temporary loss of his daughter, I understood. His own flesh and blood was gone. But she will come back. I know she will. He looked at me. "I know Jacob. It's hard. But I agree, she'll be back. And soon!" I nodded. Flick opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it again.

"Huh?" Was all that she managed to say.

"You'll see what happened in a minute. But first, I want to prove to you that Jacob is telling the truth okay?" She smiled slightly, as if this was an impossible task. "Well you know that there's something different about _us _right? As in me, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme?" She nodded.

"No, we're not simply psycho's." Her eyes widened.

"I didn't say anything!"

"I know. But you thought it." He tapped his temple. A couple of seconds passed. "That's exactly right. I'm a mind reader." She gasped.

"You're kididing right? No way! Okay, I'm thinking of a number. What is it?" Seth cracked a small smile next to her.

"812554." She gasped again.

"So I guess you can read minds." She chuckled nervously. "But that still doesn't mean these are werewolves." I sighed.

"Edward it's no use, we might as well just show her." He nodded at me.

"Come on. We'll show you." She looked nervous, but stood up and followed everyone outside. They all stood in a ring with us wolves in the centre.

"Guys, go stand over there, let me do this." They all moved back into a ring and I stripped down to my boxers. Her eyes widened as I took off my sweats. Seth was standing next to her and would no doubt comfort her if need be. I let the heat spread over my body and I shook. Within seconds I felt the shift and was soon standing on all fours.

"SHIT!" Flick stared. "Holy crap! You weren't lying." Seth shook his head.

"Nope we weren't." She looked up at Seth and smiled. He grinned back.

"It's kinda cool actually. Great to finally be in on the secret. Can he talk?" She looked back at me, still in my wolf form. Seth shook his head.

"Not a word. But, when we're all in wolf form, we can read each other's minds. It gets quite annoying sometimes having no secrets, but comes in handy during a fight." Uh oh.

"Fight?" Seth gulped when he realised what he had said. _Edward, can you get the all to turn around so I can phase back please? I wat to be there when he explains this. _

"Guys, JAcob wants us to turn around so he can phase back." Flick looked at him confused, then her expression changed to realisation as she remembered that he could read minds.

"Why can't we see?" Rosalie sniggered slightly.

"Trust me, you don't want to see it." Rosalie said. Flick still looked confused.

"Flick, Jake would be completely naked. Remember how he had to take his clothes off?"

"Oh!" She turned around straight away and I pahsed back quickly, pulling my sweats back on.

"Done." They all turned back around.

"So? Fight? Explain." She wasn't easily distracted.

"Basically, us werewolves are here for one reason. That is to protect our land from the cold ones." I felt the need to explain. "Basically, those cold ones are our enemies. Any idea who they may be?" She shook her head. I looked quickly at the Cullens and her mouth dropped.

"Serious? So they are your enemies and yet your living with them?"

"The Cullens are different, they don't hunt humans." She flinched slightly. "They hunt animals and because I imprinted on Nessie, I kind of have to put up with them." Everyone's expressions turned hurt as I mentioned Nessie's name.

"Imprinted?" Oh god this is getting confusing.

"Hold on okay? Basically, the Cullens are vampires. But I live with them because I imprinted on Nessie. Imprinting is some wolf thing. It's where we look at someone and our whole outlook on life changes. That one girl is the centre of our universe. She is the most important person in our world. Our soulmate. Nessie, she's my soulmate." She looked sympathetic. She wasn't phased much by the fact that I had just told her that the Cullens were vampires.

"And she's gone?" I nodded, fighting back tears.

"So basically, you're werewolves..." She pointed to the pack. "And you're vampires..." She pointed to the Cullens. "You're supposed to be enemies, but because he found a soulmate in Nessie, you put up with each other?"

"Yep. That's pretty much it in a nutshell. Now you know why we can't call the police. Nessie wasn't jst taken by any normal person, she would've easily been able to fight them off, she's half vampire for god's sake-" Flick went to open her mouth to talk, but Seth stopped her. Whispering something to her that made her stop. "So, the person that took her was a vampire. And something else that I couldn't quite place. If we involved the police, most of them would be dead by the end of it."

"Oh. My. God."

"Jake?" I turned to Edward.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know who took her..."

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN Who do you think it is? Let me know...**

**Review!! REad my other story too....**

**Let me know what you think... Hit the button below! :D**


End file.
